Mr. Skinner
Skinner is a supporting villain in the live-action version of ''101 Dalmatians''. Role in the film In the movie Mr. Skinner is a man who kills animals and makes their fur into stuff like coats and ruggs. When Skinner was young a dog attacked him and ripped out his vocal chords leaving him with a scar on his mouth and completly mute to which he cannot talk at all. In the beginning he kills a female tiger, and uses her fur to create a rug for Cruella De Vil. When Horace and Jasper come to pick up the tiger rug for Cruella, Jasper tells Horace about Skinner's past and how he got the scar. He also tells Horace not to look at Skinner's scar and not to talk to him. When Skinner opens the door Horace looks at his scar and says "Look at the size of that scar! No bloody wonder you can't talk mate!" Jasper asks Skinner to excuse him for a second, to which he closes the door, and punches Horace for making the unnecessary comment to Skinner. Once inside Skinner gives Jasper the tiger rug to which Jasper replies Much abloged sunshine. And Horace tips his hat to Skinner, possibly aplogizing for his rude comment earlier. Later on after Jasper and Horace have kidnapped Roger and Anita's 15 puppies and inform Cruella about it, Cruella orders Skinner to add Anita's puppies to the other ones they've already stolen and this will complete the number dogs she needs to make a fur puppy coat. Once Skinner adds 15 puppies more to the list of puppies they kidnapped he rounds them all up to 99 puppies. Later on when Cruella finds out that the police are investing the puppy kidnapping she calls Skinner and orders him to go to her former estate Manor De Vil where Jasper and Horace are with the puppies and kill the puppies and skin them. When Skinner arrives at Manor De Vil he doesn't find Jasper and Horace (who had left to chase the puppies who had escaped) but he does find the only puppy who got left behind named Luckey but before he can grab him another dog named Kiper comes and bites Skinner everywhere and helps Lucky escape. Shortly afterwards the police arrive and arrest Skinner. Then they arrest Jasper and Horace, and when awkward dognappers see Skinner they smile at him, but he growls at them. After the police arrests Cruella she complains to Skinner, Jasper and Horace about they are stupid to be outsmarted by a bunch of dumb animals and that she's seen more intellegent peaces of carpet but then as she goes into her purse which is made out of skunk fur, she realizes that instead of her purse she has a real skunk in her hand which sprays her, Skinner, Jasper, and Horace. Trivia John Shrapnel who plays Skinner and Tim McInnerny who plays Cruella's butler Alonzo in the movie also later starred in NOTTING HILL together. Shrapnel played the PR Chief and McInnerny played Will's best friend Max. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Silent characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses